


【丰起超涌】决赛夜

by Venayroll808



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venayroll808/pseuds/Venayroll808
Relationships: 丰起超涌
Kudos: 1





	【丰起超涌】决赛夜

“来亲一个。”“啾。”丰林虎非常认真且不知羞地打断了正在跟自己耳语的妞妞，讲了这话，结果牛牛同学居然也觉得很正常，立刻撅起嘴在虎哥脸上啄了两下。  
后来丰楚轩被人拉住合照，牛超就在一旁无聊地用衣服扫着彩条。丰楚轩合照完再找到妞妞的时候妞妞已经被人拉着聊天了。要说妞妞真的一点不矫情，虎子被拉着合照就等呗。但丰楚轩可不行，醋王实锤，看到妞妞跟人聊天的时候就恨不得马上把人拉走。装模作样也聊了几句就凑到妞妞耳边：我们走吧？两人就一起离开了场馆。  
当晚还是住在营里，摄像机拆了大半，他们原本为了躲避摄像机特意找的“秘密花园”现在看来也没什么必要了，但他们还是不约而同地拐进了那个小隔间。外面能隐隐约约听见几句“做不做”“快点”这样的话，不过大家都在忙着和自己爱的人在营里留下点回忆，没有人来打扰。  
虽然两人从第一次做爱就自动定下了攻受，但毕竟是两个“糙汉”，丝毫不磨叽，一分钟都没到两人就赤身裸体了。  
虽说是厕所小隔间，但其实是一个本来要用作杂物间的小隔间，里面的东西早就被他俩清去了别的地方。两人在隔间里放了一个台子和两把椅子。台子本身是用做桌子的，每次他俩做的时候牛超要不就是趴在上面要不就是坐在上面。所以牛超一句话没说就上了台子，把腿打开。  
“我来这就是想出道，有更多机会，更多舞台。但每次跟你在这的时候我又觉得，好像跟你一起，出道不出道都是次要的。”丰楚轩倒了满手润滑液熟练的开拓。他俩是评级舞台一见钟情的，第一次做的时候的润滑液都是某对进营前就在一起好久的“老夫老妻”友情赞助的。那个时候他怕妞妞疼，用了半管多的润滑，压住了自己的燥，哪怕妞妞再怎么说“你怎么这么磨蹭你是不是不行”都还是认认真真做了扩张。  
现在可不一样，他知道用多少润滑就够了，知道妞妞有些许恋痛，所以细致了一小会就把手指换成了自己的肉棒。进去的同时，他把牛超抱了起来，阴茎一下进到最深，牛超小声惊呼的同时搂紧了他的脖子。  
“你干嘛呀。”缓过劲来的妞妞咬了一口虎哥的脖颈，在对方想要咬回来的时候及时阻止：“明天我们公司安排了拍摄。”丰楚轩抬手就拍在妞妞的屁股上：“我们还有很多时间，可以一直在一起，但是这里马上就要被拆了，今天我们给这个小隔间留下点记忆。”牛超差点被他这句话逗笑，翻了个白眼又还是关心人：“你抱的起吗，别把腰扭了。”这确实是一个很现实的问题，丰楚轩并没有觉得妞妞说自己腰不好有什么问题，反而应了一声就坐在了椅子上，让妞妞跨在自己身上，往上顶弄。“今天可以叫大声点，没人管了。”然后虎哥果然就收获了一个黏巴巴的妞妞：“啊～丰楚轩你太大了……太满了…啊！”牛超的脚刚好能碰到地，他也就支撑了一部分自己，配合对方的动作让每一下都进得深，甚至调整一下位置，让对方正好点在自己敏感点。  
“丰楚轩我跟你…啊！我跟你说，敏感点真的很爽，呼，你什么时候也试试。”“插你就很爽，不试。”这次倒像是要证明什么似的，丰楚轩把牛超抱回台上，掐住对方的腿往下压，来来回回抽插，比炮机还猛。

“嘶——干嘛这么小气，我就说说。”牛超抬手搂住丰楚轩的脖子去咬他的嘴。“我也就用力一下，没有小气。”丰楚轩突然来了坏心眼，“你今天试试只用后面高潮，我下次就给你试试。”说着就更用力地往他敏感点顶。  
“别，别，丰楚轩，别压我腿了，疼。”牛超伸手拍了下丰楚轩的胳膊。“真该让你跟承恩练一下柔韧。”丰楚轩一副悔不当初的样子，他这个时候才明白当初余承恩提出拉牛超去练练柔韧被自己拒绝之后俞彬那句“你会后悔的”是怎么一个意思。“别得了好还卖乖，”牛超见丰楚轩放轻了手上的力度，腿换了一个舒服的姿势缠住他的腰，“又不是练一天就能软成承恩那样。”腿使了点劲把人往自己身前带。  
“怎么这么着急。”丰楚轩感受到了恋人的意图，便又开始顶弄。“是你说的，我用后面高潮你得给我压一次，我当然急。”  
“想什么呢，又不是今天。”丰楚轩失笑。 

“切，那不要了。”牛超一只手把自己撑起来，另一只手伸向自己下身已经挺立的那根。丰楚轩又一把把他的手拿下去：“妞妞，我的好妞妞，试一次嘛。”牛超最受不得丰楚轩撒娇，本身丰楚轩长得就白嫩清秀，撒娇虽然有点违和却还是异常可爱。看样子也不知道他这么攻……牛超在心里默默吐槽过很多次。“行行行，你快点，快点，我好胀。”两人就不再说话，全身心投入在营里最后一场性事中。

丰楚轩一边动一边抚摸牛超的腰侧，牛超怕痒怕到使劲缩起来，连带着后穴也一紧一紧，把丰楚轩爽得上天一样。“嗯～不要摸，虎哥，哥哥，大哥～”要说妞妞的娇喘也是一绝，除了丰楚轩那就属给他讲过鬼故事的俞彬最有发言权了。“三弟，爽吗，哥厉不厉害。”丰楚轩迅速接住了恋人丢过来的这个梗。这场戏当属他们最印象深刻的回忆，两个人都是优秀的演员胚子，动了真感情的戏怕是一辈子都忘不掉。  
“唔～我好像要射了……”牛超随着节奏迎合丰楚轩，眼睛已经被逼出一汪水汽。  
“我射在里面行不行？”丰楚轩快狠准地顶了十几下恋人的敏感点。“行，行，射进来，射给我，啊～！”牛超先浑身似痉挛一样抽动几下，射出精液。丰楚轩最后一次顶弄后被牛超夹的也浑身一颤交代在了里面。  
“别愣，快抱我去洗洗，都要流出来了。”“好嘞三弟。”


End file.
